ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of species ideas for Jurassic World Evolution
This is the list of possible or definite creatures that might make their way into Jurassic World Evolution video game. Within updates or DLC. Amphibians *''Beelzebufo'' *''Crassigyrinus'' *''Diplocaulus'' *''Eryops'' *Gastric Brooding Frog *Golden Toad *''Mastodonsaurus'' *''Platyhystrix'' *''Prionosuchus'' Birds *''Archaeopteryx'' *''Argentavis'' *Broad-Billed Parrot *''Brontornis'' *Dodo *Elephant Bird *''Gastornis'' *Giant Moa *Great Auk *Haast's Eagle *''Hesperornis'' *''Ichthyornis'' *''Kelenken'' *''Ornimegalonyx'' *Passenger Pigeon *''Pelagornis'' *''Phorusrhacos'' *''Teratornis'' Dinosaurs *''Albertasaurus'' *''Alioramus'' *''Amargasaurus'' *''Ampelosaurus'' *''Anzu'' *''Argentinosaurus'' *''Australovenator'' *''Callovosaurus'' *''Centrosaurus'' *''Cetiosaurus'' *''Coelophysis'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Concavenator'' - Based on the resemblance from Jurassic World Alive *''Chilesaurus'' *''Cryolophosaurus'' - Followed by the complete new contient Antarctica *''Deinocheirus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Einiosaurus'' *''Epidexipteryx'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Falcarius'' *''Gigantoraptor'' *''Gorgosaurus'' - Based with the resemblance from the Walking with Dinosaurs film *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Homalocephale'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Juravenator'' *''Kosmoceratops'' *''Lambeosaurus'' *''Megalosaurus'' *''Microceratus'' *''Microraptor'' *''Mononykus'' - Based also on the resemblance from Chased by Dinosaurs *''Mussaurus'' *''Ornithomimus'' *''Ouranosaurus'' *''Oviraptor'' - based on Dinosaur Planet *''Othnielia'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Plateosaurus'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Psittacosaurus'' *''Saurolophus'' - Replacing parasaurolophus in the Nemegt Formation *''Scelidosaurus'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Sinosaurus'' - Replacing dilophosaurus in both Lower Lufeng Series and Ziliujing Formation, moving it's relative to the real life dig sites from North America *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Tenontosaurus'' *''Teratophoneus'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Ultrasaurus'' *''Utahraptor'' *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' (turkey-sized raptors) - Comes in two variants, the scaly ones with pronated hands based on the raptors from Dinosaur, and the feathered ones with wings instead of pronated hands *''Wuerhosaurus'' *''Yangchuanosaurus'' *''Yi qi'' *''Yutyrannus'' Fish *''Cephalaspis'' *''Cretoxyrhina'' *''Dunkleosteus'' *''Helicoprion'' *''Leedsichthys'' *''Leptolepis'' *''Mawsonia'' *''Megalodon'' *''Onchopristis'' *''Rhizodus'' *''Xiphactinus'' Hybrids *''Amargospinus'' *''Ankyloranodon'' *''Carnoraptor'' *''Compstegnathus'' *''Deinonycanis'' *''Dilophospinus'' *''Mammotherium'' *''Paradeinonychus'' *''Pachycephalosaur'' Hybrid *''Pachysaurolophus'' *''Stegospinus'' *''Tanaconda'' *''Therizinosaur'' Hybrid *''Tyrannops'' *''Ultimasaurus'' *''Velocirapteryx'' Invertebrates *''Arthropleura'' *''Asteroceras'' *''Jaekelopterus'' *''Meganeura'' *''Mixopterus'' *''Orthoceras'' *''Paradoxides'' *''Pulmonoscorpius'' *''Tusoteuthis'' Live Food *Ant *Cattle *Chicken *Horse *Krill *Mosquito *Pig *Plankton *Sheep Mammals *Adapis - Based on the lemurs from Dinosaur *''Aetiocetus'' *''Ambulocetus'' *American Lion *''Ancylotherium'' - Based on Ancylotherium from Walking with Beasts *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Anoplotherium'' *''Anthracotherium'' *Atlas Bear *Aurochs *''Basilosaurus'' *Bluebuck *''Brygmophyseter'' *Caribbean Monk Seal *Cave Bear *Cave Lion *''Camelops'' *''Cetotherium'' *''Chalicotherium'' - Based on Ancylotherium from Walking with Beasts *Columbian Mammoth *''Daeodon'' *''Deinotherium'' *''Diprotodon'' *Dire Wolf *''Doedicurus'' *''Dorudon'' - Based on Dorudon from Walking with Beasts *''Elasmotherium'' *''Eurhinodelphis '' *''Georgiacetus'' *Giant Beaver *Giant Bison *Giant Cheetah *Giant Jaguar *Giant Tapir *''Gigantopithecus'' *''Glyptodon'' *''Hyaenodon'' *Irish Elk *''Janjucetus'' *Japanese Sea Lion *Japanese Wolf *''Josephoartigasia'' *''Kentriodon'' *''Kutchicetus'' *''Leptictidium'' *''Livyatan'' *''Macrauchenia'' *''Maiabalaena'' *''Maiacetus'' *Martinique Muskrat *Mastodon *''Megacerops'' *''Megatherium'' *Ngandong Tiger *''Odobenocetops'' *''Pakicetus'' *''Paraceratherium'' - Based on Indricotherium from Walking with Beasts *''Palaeotherium'' *''Platalearostrum'' *''Platybelodon'' *''Procoptodon'' *''Protocetus'' *Pygmy Elephant *Quagga *''Rodhocetus'' *Sea Mink *Short-Faced Bear *''Sivatherium'' *''Smilodon'' *''Squalodon'' *Steller’s Sea Cow *Syrian Onager *Tarpan *Tasmanian Tiger *''Thylacoleo'' *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros Pterosaurs *''Dimorphodon'' - Based on its appearance from Jurassic World *''Geosternbergia'' *''Nyctosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Pterodaustro'' *''Pterodactylus'' *''Quetzalcoatlus'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs film *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *''Tapejara'' *''Tropeognathus'' Reptiles *''Archelon'' *''Cryptoclidus'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary *''Cymbospondylus'' *''Deinosuchus'' *''Elasmosaurus'' *''Eurhinosaurus'' *''Hyperodapedon'' *''Ichthyosaurus'' *''Kronosaurus'' *''Liopleurodon'' *''Machimosaurus'' *''Megalania'' *''Megalochelys'' *''Meiolania'' *''Metriorhynchus'' *''Mixosaurus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Nothosaurus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary *''Palaeophis'' *''Placodus'' *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Pliosaurus'' *''Postosuchus'' *''Quinkana'' *''Sarcosuchus'' *''Scutosaurus'' *''Shonisaurus'' *''Stenopterygius'' *''Tanystropheus'' *''Temnodontosaurus'' *''Teratosaurus'' *''Titanoboa'' *''Tylosaurus'' Synapsids *''Cynognathus'' *''Dicynodon'' *''Diictodon'' *''Dimetrodon'' *''Edaphosaurus'' *''Inostrancevia'' *''Kannemeyeria'' *''Lycaenops'' *''Lystrosaurus'' *''Moschops'' *''Placerias'' *''Tapinocephalus'' Gallery For creatures and exhibits not in the game (yet). Jurassic world marine exhibit by itaylevy-dce485c.jpg|Marine exhibit Jurassic world aviary by itaylevy-dcfzvfp.jpg|Aviary JWE_Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus JWE_Oviraptor.jpg|Oviraptor (scaly and pronated hand variant) JWE_Therizinosaurus.png|Therizinosaurus JWE_Ouranosaurus.png|Ouranosaurus JWE Feathered Oviraptor.jpg|Oviraptor (feathered and non-pronated hand variant) JWE Velociraptor Mongoliensis.png|Velociraptor Mongoliensis (feathery and winged variant) Jurassic-world-evolution-5.png|Velociraptor Mongoliensis (scaly and pronated-handed variant) Category:Lists Category:Species Category:Ideas Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Farm Animals Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fish Category:Hybrids Category:Mammals Category:Reptiles Category:Synapsids Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World